


Always This Close

by PowerofthePenName



Series: Closer [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, GP, lp, remember kids always use protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: A night of love and passion for Ruby and Emerald, and then finding out just what that can lead to. (Can be considered a sequel to Enemies Closer)





	

Ruby was slowly pushed backwards as Emerald advanced on her. A pair of hands on her hips as she stepped back, never fast enough to break the kiss though. The only break being long enough for their shirts to come off before Ruby’s legs hit the bed and she was shoved, landing on the mattress.

Emerald was on her in a moment, undoing Ruby’s pants and pulling them off before crawling over her, kissing her again. She touched her, running her hands over her stomach and sides, feeling her warm skin beneath her fingertips.

Ruby let out a soft moan at Emerald’s touch. Her own hands moved down, undoing the shorts her girlfriend was wearing and moving them down her hips and legs so Emerald could kick them off. The boxers she wore came off with them, leaving her fully exposed. Ruby found the hard shaft, already ready, and slid her hand over it, and down to Emerald’s wet pussy lips behind it.

Emerald moaned into the kiss and broke it for a moment. She slid one hand down Ruby’s toned stomach to her panties, over them first to press against the fabric, teasing her. Not for long though, as she grabbed them in her fist and pulled them down. She may have torn them, but she’d deal with that later. She ran her fingers over Ruby’s wet pussy, rubbing it gently.

Another moan came as Ruby arched her back. She reached behind her frantically, searching for the nightstand. She pulled open a drawer and reached in, grasping around before finding the box she was after. She pulled it out and pressed it to Emerald’s chest. “Here.”

Emerald sat back, taking the box and opened, only to frown. “It’s empty.” She said, shaking it.

“What?” Ruby asks, “Nooooo. Why now?”

“You sure this is the only box?” Emerald asks

“Unless you’ve got some spares hidden in your wallet or something, yeah that’s all.” Ruby says.

She groans and throws the box aside. “Great, just great. I just wanted to-“ She leans down and kisses Ruby deeply. “I just want you so bad.”

Ruby wraps her arms around Emerald. “I want you too.” She says, pulling her down for another kiss. “I need you.”

“I think it’s pretty clear how much I want to.” Emerald says, rolling her hips so her shaft rubs against Ruby. “But we’re out of protection.”

“We could always do it without.” Ruby says, “I mean we did it without our first time together. Get to feel each other for real.” She runs her hands up and down Emerald’s back.

“That’s pretty risky though. You know what could happen.” Emerald says.

“I know.” Ruby says, and sucks on Emerald’s neck, causing her to gasp. “I’m willing to risk it. I need you now, so bad.”

Emerald swallows loudly. “I suppose.” She kisses Ruby, “That it didn’t,” she rolls her hips again, “happen last time. Might not this time.”

“Exactly.” Ruby says, “It’s just one time. Some people do it dozens and it doesn’t happen.”

“That’s true.” Emerald says, pressing her forehead to Ruby’s. “I could always pull out too.”

“Yeah you can, so we can still do it. We’ve done riskier things as huntresses after all.” Ruby says as she slides a hand back around, taking Emerald’s shaft in her hand and rubbing it. She guides it, positioning the head at her entrance.

“Yes we have.” Emerald says breathily, “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready since we got in the room.” Ruby says.

“Thought so.” Emerald says, and pushes her hips forward, sliding into Ruby and causing both of them to moan. She sets a slow and steady pace to start, letting Ruby adjust to her. Kissing Ruby’s neck she can feel her pleasure as well in all the signs she’d gotten used to over the years, from the pulse in her neck to the way her fingers clawed at her back.

Ruby moans and clutches at Emerald as she feels so much of her. Their chests pressed together as Emerald nips and sucks and kisses her neck. She rarely actually kissed her when they made love, saying she loved hearing her moans too much to muffle them. So Ruby never held back her sounds of enjoyment at the feelings Emerald gave her. She wraps her legs around Emerald, rolling her hips to match her pace.

“Should I use my semblance?” Emerald asks.

“N-no.” Ruby says, “Just let me, ahhh, feel you. A little more though.”

“Gladly.” Emerald says. She grips the sheets as she speeds up, rolling her hips rather than just thrusting, and going faster and harder.

“Oh Emerald yes.” Ruby cries out.

“God you feel good.” Emerald says, panting heavily. She moves one hand, now supporting herself with just one arm, and brings it down to Ruby’s chest, pulling her own away to massage her breast.

“Yes I do!” Ruby moans, “I feel so good. Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Emerald says, and muffles a moan by burying her face in Ruby’s neck.

“A little, gah, more.” Ruby says, “Please.”

Emerald pants heavily, sweating a bit as she picks up the pace even more, going as fast and hard as she can. She bites her lip as she focuses on giving it her all while trying to hold back her own pleasure.

“Oh God, Emerald, yes yesss!” Ruby cries, her hands clawing at Emerald’s back and her legs wrapped tight as she clung to her. “So close.”

“Me too.” Emerald groans, “Ruby, I don’t know if I can pull back if we don’t stop now.”

“Don’t stop!” Ruby practically begs, “Please, don’t, just do it me, let me feel it, but whatever you do don’t stop!”

“Oh God, oh God.” Emerald repeats, “Ruby I can’t hold back much more.”

“Kiss me!” Ruby says. Emerald complies, kissing her almost desperately, just in time to set her off. She clutches hard to Emerald as her body tenses up, moaning loudly into the kiss as pleasure shoots through her body.

Emerald keeps going for only a moment. Ruby squeezing tightly around her sends pleasure through her and she’s only able to thrust a few more times before she drives in as deep as she can go, holding on to Ruby as she peaks.

Ruby can feel it happen, Emerald twitching inside of her and the flood of warm seed usually caught by a condom instead filling her. She had to admit to enjoying feeling it, knowing Emerald was cumming inside of her brought her an unexplainable sense of happiness, perhaps because she got to feel her pleasure as Emerald usually felt hers.

Soon they both came down; they’re breathing starting to settle and their muscles relaxing. “Wow.” Ruby says.

“Yeah.” Emerald agrees, still trying to regain her strength.

“Wanna go again?” Ruby asks, grinning.

Emerald groans and presses her face into Ruby’s neck. “I don’t think I can.”

Ruby giggles a bit and strokes her hair. “Did you wear yourself out?”

“You wore me out.” Emerald says, rising up to look her in the eyes before kissing her. “That was a good one though.”

“Mmmhhmm.” Ruby hums in agreement, “I forgot what it was like to feel it inside of me. Actually kinda nice.”

“Oh right.” Emerald says, “Sorry, I was supposed to pull out.”

“It’s okay; I was caught up in the moment too.” Ruby says, “Wanna rest now?”

“Yes please.” Emerald says, curling up with her. “We can clean up later.”

“I love you.” Ruby says, giving her a kiss as she cuddles with her.

“I love you too.” Emerald says, drifting off to sleep.

…

Emerald moved about the house, cleaning things up. Between a few hunts outside the kingdoms herself, and Ruby defending a village from Grimm attacks caused by a small feud the house had become a bit of a mess. Technically there were four houses owned jointly by herself and team RWBY, which Ruby had chosen to respell as REWBY, one in each kingdom. The one she was currently cleaning up, in Mistral, wasn’t the most used by the team, but she and Ruby had been spending a lot of time there and pretty much come to call it home.

Usually most of the team stayed in Vale, but after a few strings of missions the two of them had come to stay fairly often. It also helped that they had the house to themselves most of the time. After working with them to fight off Cinder and the White Fang, she definitely grew to like her new team, but four years in a small dorm room didn’t give a lot of privacy for them as a couple.

Not that life as a huntress did a lot to help that either. After all their separate missions, she hadn’t seen Ruby in over a week. She missed her girlfriend, but luckily she wouldn’t for long. Another part of the reason she was cleaning up was that Ruby had contacted her, saying the problem had been settled, which meant that she would be back any moment.

Just as she was finishing cleaning up, she heard the door open. Walking out of the bedroom she saw Ruby enter and couldn’t help but smile. “Hey there.” She says, walking up to her and giving her a kiss. “Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Ruby says, giving her a tight hug. She then walked over and flopped down on the couch, taking off her boots. “It was exhausting.”

“I’ll bet.” Emerald says, sitting down beside her. “At least you got it done.”

“Right.” Ruby says, still looking at the floor.

“You okay?” Emerald asks, “You seem a bit down. Did something happen?”

“Yeah.” Ruby says, “But not with the mission.” She sits up and looks at Emerald. “There’s uh, something I need to tell you.”

“This sounds important.” Emerald says.

“It is. It’s… Well you see… The thing is…” Ruby stops and starts, trying to figure out what to say.

“Ruby, what is it?” Emerald asks, getting a bit nervous. “If it wasn’t the mission what was it? Did someone upset you, did you get bad news?”

“Umm, yes and no?” Ruby says, “I’m not sure how to put this. It’s about us.”

Emerald sat up straighter, moving back a bit. “Ruby?” She asks hesitantly, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“What? God no!” Ruby says quickly, “Not at all, I would never, I love you too much.”

“Ok, thank goodness.” Emerald says, “I was worried for a minute. What is it then?”

“Well, I felt kind of weird when I was on my last mission.” She says, “So I went to the doctor near there. I didn’t know what it was, but I figured it would be bad to get sick while fighting Grimm.”

“Obviously.” Emerald says, “So what was it? You’re not dying, are you?” She asks, half joking.

“No, kind of the opposite in fact.” Ruby says, “And I want you to know, I’d have asked you to be there if I had _any_ idea that’s what this was.”

“The opposite? What are you talking about?” She asks, confused.

“Em, I’m pregnant.” Ruby says.

“Oh.” Emerald says, too stunned to say anything else.

“Yeah. I guess it happened that last time. Before our missions when we, um, didn’t have any and we just, you know.”

“Right.” Emerald says.

“Are you okay?” Ruby asks

“I… yeah I am.” Emerald says, “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“You’re a lot to take in.” Ruby says with a bit of a grin, “That’s how this happened.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with your sister.” Emerald says

“Just trying to help the mood.” Ruby says.

“Thank you.” Emerald says, “It did.”

“So…” Ruby says, “What are we going to do?”

“What do you want to do?” Emerald asks, “Being a huntress is your dream. That’ll be hard to do when you start to get bigger.”

“I know, but it would just be a break. My mom used to hunt Grimm after she had me.” Ruby says.

“So you want to do this?” Emerald asks.

“I don’t know for sure.” Ruby answers honestly, “It’s a big deal and we didn’t plan for it, but yeah, I think I do.” She says, looking at Emerald with a smile.

“Alright then.” Emerald says, smiling back. “Guess I’m going to be a… father? Can we just both be moms?”

“Sure.” Ruby says, “Mom one and Mom too.” She smirks.

“Right that will-“ She realizes what was just said, “Okay, that’s it, I’m limiting your calls with Yang to an hour now.”

Ruby laughs a bit. “Come on, that was a good one.”

“Fine.” Emerald rolls her eyes and grins. “So does this change our plans for the night?”

“You mean dinner? No I still need to eat.” Ruby says.

“A dinner out and then making love to my beautiful girlfriend.” Emerald corrects her.

“Well it does change part of it. We won’t need condoms for a while.” Ruby says.

“Damn and I just bought an extra-large box.”

“Extra-large?” Ruby asks, “I know you’re not exactly small but isn’t that a bit much?”

Emerald hits Ruby’s shoulder with the back of her hand playfully. “Stop it you or I’ll make it feel that big tonight.”

“That might be a bit much.” Ruby says, “How about we just go to dinner instead?”

“Alright. Let’s get ready.” Emerald says.

Two showers, a couple changed outfits, and one decision not to wear muddy boots even if they were her favorites, and they were ready. Emerald took Ruby’s hand as they stepped out the door. It felt different than usual though, especially as she closed it. Almost like closing the door on the life she’d known. Emerald didn’t mind though, she’d done that before. With Ruby at her side, the future was as bright as those shining silver eyes she loved so much.


End file.
